Lazy Days
by Mistress of Time and Echoes
Summary: Just a sweet moment between Fem!France and Scotland.


The sun shining in the window was the first thing she noticed upon waking up that particular morning, soon to be followed by the lack of warmth in her bed. Confusion flittered through her mind and for a moment-even doubt followed in its wake. Yet the stillness of the house was disturbed, it wasn't like those mornings before where waking to cold sheets meant they had already gone, or that the furnace had cut out yet again in these ridiculous Scottish winters and one of them would have to get up to restart the contraption. It was old, nearly as old as the house, but they were still far older than the piece of machinery.

Sounds wafted in from the kitchen, proving that she was incorrect with her earlier thoughts of abandonment. A stretch from the woman, and long legs slipped off the side of the bed from the strange angle they had ended up falling asleep in after last night's activities. There was still evidence of the events, and for once, she didn't mind the bruises left on her delicate fair skin. Nor did she mind the pretty shallow scratches that would mar his pale back, already riddled with imperfections and freckles from genetics and years gone past. Nobody managed to get through this world unscathed after all, and that went double for those of their species.

With the initial panic fading away the temptation to stay in bed increased tenfold, and her head was rested against the soft fabric of their bed before the sound of footsteps interrupted her. A wry smirk tilted the corner of her lips-still a little red with stain-upwards as a thought crossed through her mind. The man she adored had no clue she was awake just yet, and who was to say he should find out? The time of day left unknown she closed her eyes and curled up slightly, her legs pressed against each other and tucked up towards her stomach. An attempt to even out her breathing was made, but only a slight attempt. After all, odds were this ruse was only going to last a few minutes.

Seeing as her eyes were shut tight in an attempt to convince her partner that she was asleep, she didn't notice when the auburn haired man made an appearance in the doorway, cigarette hanging from his mouth as he looked over at her. Eyes as green as moss flickered over her body starting from the bottom, and stopping to rest on her delicate features. Despite what felt like an early hour a smile rested on his lips as he approached the bed, placing a singular cup of coffee on the bed table as he looked over her. When his body dipped the mattress slightly, his French lover had some difficulty keeping up the act she had decided upon, and just for a moment, a smile crossed her features.

Gently Iain trailed his fingers across her cheek, amused for the time being as the brunette in their shared bed continued to 'sleep'. A few moments were spent admiring her, even though the act had been more or less broken. Even in a mimicry of sleep she managed to look so peaceful, which was one of the reasons he had fallen for her what felt like the blink of an eye ago, but in actuality had probably been centuries past. The two had known each other for a surprisingly long time considering their status and location in the world. And all things considered, partnerships lost, feelings of betrayal, they had managed to love each other more than any of their past partners combined.

Of course there were past partners, the man put out his cigarette in an ashtray next to the bed. She was a beautiful woman. In his own eyes she was one of the prettiest he'd laid eyes on, and not just for the obvious reasons that everyone could see, but for how she managed to get back up after being knocked down. Those years between her deaths and regeneration were hard ones, and he found himself planting her garden in France just as she would have if she were around. Pictures were taken from time to time and pinned in the local newspapers, which were then left on her doorstop, and taken in by the very same man who cared for those that she loved so much while she was not capable of caring for them herself.

A shift in movement below him, and he watched as her dark eyelashes fluttered open and she gave up the ruse of slumber. "How long did you know?" Even her sleep addled voice was enough to bring a smirk to his lips, and he bent at the waist until he could place a kiss upon her cheek-much to the woman's protest. It was all in jest of course, that much was made obvious by the wrinkle in her nose at mock distaste at the very thought of his lips against her skin. Rough stubble ticked her slightly, and a melodious titter left the woman's' lips. The amount of colour still there matched the amount on the man's mouth before he had taken a shower, his hair managing to leave droplets' of cold water on her forehead. A particularly noticeable shiver ran down her spine as he leaned above her, before bringing his legs up onto the bed and moving to fall onto the inside of the bed.

"You're a lousy liar, love." Was the answer to her question, and he winked over at the woman far closer to the edge of the bed than he himself currently was. Her light brown locks caught the sunlight, giving them a golden look at certain places. With her current appearance she looked like a well read book, perfect except for a few marks here and there that marred the cover. Yet by the smile on her face it seemed that he was going to live another day and she was going to be wearing scarves for the next short amount of time.

A gentle hit to his shoulder happened to be her response, and a light laugh echoed through the room once more. It was worth it, and lazily his arms worked their way around her body, fingers rough and calloused as they pulled her body closer to him, nude aside from the sheet separating them. A soft sigh and he was nuzzling himself into the crook of her neck. "Well you are. Either that or a horrible actress" Iain muttered under his breath as a grin spread across his lips.

If she had any doubt in her acting abilities perhaps that would have been taken as an offense, but at the moment she didn't and all the Frenchwoman did was move around in his grasp to press a kiss to the tip of his nose. "And you, my dearest Scottie, were up at an ungodly hour this morning. You can't expect quality work this early, mon chouchou."Françoise practically purred, her hooded eyes meeting his of forest green as she left no room for a remark and peppered his face in small kisses, starting at his cheek and letting him bask in the attention.

A hum of pleasure vibrated through his chest and he leaned until he was lying on his back and she was held onto him. The movement was slow but that was the way they enjoyed to start off their days. At least, those where they woke up together, and those where work didn't intend to get in the way. "Good thing I brought you coffee, aye lass?" The simple word coffee seemed to have her brighten up, and the petite woman pressed her hands against his chest for the moment to try and lift herself off to get to said beverage.

"Oh, really?" Her question went basically unnoticed as the pair was rolled over once more, legs on either side of her hips to keep her stationary as he looked down at her in amusement. Sometimes the simplest things involving her managed to make him feel, well, feel like a sap. A press of his lips against hers, and a small whine from the woman under him caused him to laugh. Get in the way of her and her coffee or cigarettes and she went from a regular diva to one with a tendency to whine. Regardless, he used his left hand to trail down the side of her body and rest at the dip of her waist.

Resting below him the Frenchwoman squirmed, breaking his gaze to look longingly at the cup sitting just next to the bed. The knowledge that it was probably fixed just how she liked it had another whine slip past her lips, and she sat up as much as possible below him. "Iain, it's probably getting cold" she answered in a horrified whisper. It seemed that at that exact moment it was absolutely the worst thing she could imagine so early on in the day. [This was also a lie, but unless the night had been littered with nightmares it was easy to ignore]

Iain chuckled slightly, looking down at her in amusement. With her comment another soft kiss was shared between the two, and he rolled off of her. " 'n to think, I gave up a cigarette just to get in bed with you" he teased, watching her as she reached across to pick up the cup with ease and held it in her hands. A small smile spread over his lips as he lazed about, watching her in content.

"Well that was your mistake." Once it was said she took a long drink from the cup, before sighing in relief and leaning against the headboard.

Mornings like this, if it was even morning that is, were definitely something to be looked forward too.


End file.
